Are You Nervous?
by lighter-kun
Summary: [ L/Light ] The rules are simple: make the other person nervous... by touching wherever you want on their body!


Light looked at L.

L looked at Matsuda.

Matsuda looked at Light.

Then all three dropped their gazes to the board games laying out in front of them.

Since they were currently involved in a little celebration for Matsuda's birthday, they were all seated in the living room area of headquarters.

"This isn't exactly how I thought a grown man's birthday get together would be like," Light commented stiffly staring at the closest game to him. It had butterflies, flowers, and rainbows on the box...

L made a tutting sound as he reached for his third slice of tiramisu.

"It is not Matsuda's fault if he has a particularly boring idea of a good time," L commented and it wasn't clear if he was trying to be comforting or condescending.

Matsuda flushed. "With all due respect Ryuzaki, but you're the one that said no to leaving the building, drinking, and karaoke…"

"Yes, but then again nobody said you had to celebrate with us."

Light sighed. L could be so cold and insensitive without even realizing it. Even though he'd rather be sleeping at the moment, he was still polite enough not to be mean to someone on their birthday.

"Look Matsuda…" Light started, "All L means by his seemingly harsh and rude comment is that we are not exactly interested in playing Scrabble, Candyland, or Twister with you."

"Light-kun is correct. I will gladly play anything but those," L confirmed, licking whip cream off his fork.

Matsuda sighed. "What can we do then? I only brought these..."

Light looked thoughtful for a moment before catching sight of the laptop on the table.

"Ah, we can play that new first person shooter you asked me to download," he suggested sincerely.

A sly look appeared on L's face at that and he directed it to Light.

"Does Light-kun have the sudden urge to kill at the moment?"

Even though L asked it innocently, Light knew it was an accusation.

"Talking about _Kira_ things even during a happy occasion like this?" he questioned skeptically.

"Yes."

"Ugh," Light groaned before shooting a dark look. "Do you _have_ to kill the friendly vibe we have going on right now?"

"Technically nobody _has_ to kill but yet it still happens doesn't it Light-kun – "

"Ugh!" Light interrupted, throwing his hands up. "Not this and not _now_!"

L blinked, unperturbed by the teens' agitated tone.

"Later then?" He inquired around a mouthful of cake.

_"Ryuzaki!"_

The two look like they're about to go at it physically at any given moment so Matsuda quickly decided to interrupt and instill peace among them.

"Hey guys! I have a request, please!" He cut in desperately waving his hands.

The two geniuses gave him a look for him to get on with it or shut up. He laughed nervously.

"Since it's my birthday and all I was wondering if you guys can try to get along just for tonight."

Light twitched. It wasn't his fault if L was being annoying. Now he had to make some sort of pact with Matsuda just because it was his birthday? NO. L on the other hand looked thoughtful as he pushed a finger to his lips.

"Yes…if that's a birthday wish of yours I suppose I could make it come true," L said amiably looking kind and considerate for a fleeting moment and Matsuda smiled. Then L abruptly turned to Light, practically pinning the teen against the couch.

L's large dark eyes bore into amber shocked orbs, his body all up in the other's personal space.

"The hell?!" Light squeaked.

"Light-kun I want you to play with me."

"Play _what_?"

L just grinned and Light raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Um, what about me?" Matsuda asked in a small voice, feeling left out.

"Unfortunately, this is a two player game, Matsuda." L explained, finally crouching back on his side of the crouch near Light's foot, much to the latter's relief. "My ultimate purpose for involving myself in an exclusive game with Light-kun is to simply give you what you asked for."

"What I asked for?" Matsuda frowned.

L stared at him and decided to use smaller words.

"You wanted us to get along right?"

"Yeah - "

"So what better way to show that than this? Friends play games…"

Light's aware L is using his brilliant logic for some sort of ulterior motive here. Why else go through all the trouble? Since when did L think highly enough of Matsuda to actually listen to what he asks of him in the first place?

"I guess that makes sense," Matsuda agreed at last but he looked unsure and Light scoffed.

"No, it _doesn't_ – " Light was in the middle of saying before he L suddenly grabbed at his foot.

"ACK!" Light cried, falling back against the couch in surprise, his foot in the air and still in L's hand.

"Eh?" Matsuda blinked.

L smiled.

"What... the _hell..._ are you doing to my foot." Light seethed with as much vehemence as he could muster from such a pathetically sprawled position.

"We're playing," L said simply.

"THIS is the game?" Light asked skeptically.

_"This_ is what I like to call the NERVOUS GAME," L began calmly even as Light struggled to yank his foot away.

"I've never heard of that game..." Matsuda commented cocking his head at the slightly funny sight of what looked more like a sudden uncontrollable foot fetish on L's part.

"Maybe because Ryuzaki just made it up!" Light hissed, feeling ticklish from where L's fingers were tracing the sole of his foot.

"Believe it or not, but this game truly exists."

_"Oh?_ And just how exactly do you play this stupid sounding game?"

"It's simple really. The goal is to make you _nervous..." _L began in a barely concealed beguiled tone._ " - _and I will attempt to do so by touching different parts of your body," he finished with a matching malicious grin.

Matsuda's eyes widened and Light flushed darkly as L's fingers stroked his foot. The words sunk into his head.

L putting his hands on him as some sort of _game_?! It was most likely just a way to see him squirm and get sadistic pleasure from seeing him lose his cool in front of Matsuda. Ugh, it was just like the manipulative detective... putting him in a situation where he can't say no...

He scoffed and moved up to lean against the couch in a more dignified position attempting to remain calm and aloof about the whole thing.

"Touching my foot's not going to make me _nervous -_ just annoyed," he said in a snooty tone, crossing his arms.

"No then?"

"NO."

L looked like he was going to remove his hand before doing the opposite, letting it slide beneath Light's slacks and up the bare skin of his leg.

Light gasped at the touch. It was questionably _sensual_ and he bit down on his lip while glaring at L. He couldn't risk showing such weakness! He was the ever cool type damn it!

"Light-kun?"

"What!"

"I said are you nervous?'

"And I said _no."_

The hand moved up and down his leg some more and Light's breathing hitched. This was L _caressing_ his leg...

"This is kind of a weird game," Matsuda commented quietly and it looked like he was holding his breath too. The brown eyes were also questionably attentive, and he seemed transfixed at the display.

L just nodded and removed his hand from Light's leg before dragging it up until he was squeezing at Light's upper thigh. Light stared at it for a few seconds. It almost felt like L was feeling him up -

"Nervous?" L breathed.

"_No_."

The offensive hand was moving again, and Light was having trouble to keep still. It wasn't until he felt the fingers dip past his thighs and venture _underneath._ It was a tell tale subtle brush of L's hands against his _ass_ and Light's jaw dropped.

_"Ryuzaki_ - " He growled in a warning tone because there was no way he was going to let that kind of touch slide.

L looked up at the sound of his name but instead of stopping, he squeezed at Light's bottom experimentally.

"ACK!" Light couldn't help but cry out in a high tone, dignity forgotten. Did L _seriously_ just grab his ass?

He quickly tried to bat the touch away but L caught his wrist in his other hand and gave Light a deviant look.

"Where the hell do you think you just touched!" Light fumed desperately when they locked eyes.

"Why? Are you nervous...?" L's tone was dark curiosity.

"NO!" Light denied instantly before narrowing his eyes. "But let me ask _you_ something this time!" He breathed hard and tried to ignore the flush on his cheeks.

"...is this just an excuse so you can... so you can_ feel me up_?" Light stammered at the same time he was trying to pry his wrist away from L's grip.

As soon as he said it, he flushed and ironically enough, Matsuda did too. He was wisely choosing to remain quiet during the whole ordeal because even though he'd never admit it out loud, this was kind of interesting... and _hot_.

L cocked his head to the side.

"Do I ever need an excuse to do something?" He asked cryptically before placing his free hand on Light's cheek.

The unexpected touch to his face was gentle and Light was taken aback. He sucked in a harsh breath as the fingers slid down to his neck and it wasn't a sweet innocent touch anymore. L was trailing his nails slowly on his heated skin, along his collarbone, while leaning closer. The scrape of nails was a reminder this entire activity was _dangerous,_ and that's what made it feel perversely erotic.

Light swallowed hard.

"How do you feel now?"

"You're not making me nervous, Ryuzaki," he said stubbornly. "You're just starting to piss me off - "

L's hand abruptly moved to his side, slipping under his shirt. The cold fingers against his hot skin had Light struggling not to squirm. It really _was_ pissing him off but only because it was starting to feel good. L's fingers squeezed at his hipbone and Light gritted his teeth, a soft curse falling from his lips.

At this rate - all hot and bothered - it wouldn't be long before his body reacted to such teasing touches -

L's hands brushed dangerously close to his groin but it was enough for Light to get half hard from the almost touch.

_"Fuck,"_ Light hissed, cheeks burning up.

"Err, maybe you should stop Ryuzaki… Light looks all flushed - I think he's _mad,"_ Matsuda pointed out timidly from the sidelines.

L ignored it. Light inconspicuously drew his knees up to his chest in hopes to cover his boner in a way that would go unnoticed. He knew it was futile though when he saw the toothy grin on L's face.

L leaned closer to him so he was practically breathing into Light's ear, but also so that he was blocking Light's lap from Matsuda's view. His hand reached out and grabbed at Light's arousal without warning and Light cried out, warning bells finally going off.

_"_DAMMIT RYUZAKI WHAT THE F -_ "_

L squeezed and pumped lazily and Light choked on his outburst.

"If you say anything, Matsuda will know your condition right now," L whispered in his ear and Light could see Matsuda craning his neck to see what was going on.

"You bastard..." Light whimpered, clenching his teeth and feeling helpless. L continued to stroke him a few more times causing the heat to rapidly rise in his body and make him even harder. The friction from his pants only added to the twisted pleasure of L jerking him off and it wasn't until he felt a tug at his zipper that Light protested, gasping loudly with flushed cheeks.

_"_R-Ryuzaki!_"_ he panted harshly with the intention to scold the detective. He was out of breath though so it just came out as an extremely turned-on sounding moan. L noticed it right away as well as the disheveled expression on Light's face and smirked with satisfaction before finally removing his hand.

"...did that kind of touch from me make you nervous?" L teased, now leaning back with his fingers resting on Light's knee.

"You're going too far Ryuzaki," he muttered refusing to look at the other in the eye. So embarrassing...

"Light looks really uncomfortable..." Matsuda commented unhelpfully.

The teen looked to the side, gritting his teeth. "No, I just feel _violated_ now."

"Hmmm… would you like me to tell you what I 'felt'?" L prompted, looking sadistically pleased by the uncomfortable situation for everyone. Before anyone could even reply, L began moving his hand still wrapped around Light's wrist _up_ and _down_ repeatedly - the action clearly mimicking something else. Their handcuffs clanked and Light's heart hammered in his chest.

He couldn't take it anymore! Fuck Matsuda's birthday thing, and FUCK L'S MIND GAMES!

He roughly shoved L off of him with a death glare.

"Enough already!" he growled with an over the top hair flip and matching finger wave. "I don't want to play anymore!"

L blinked owlishly and nibbled on his thumb.

"Are you sure?"

"YES."

"It was just getting interesting -"

"NO."

L thankfully kept quiet and Light was glad his embarrassment and anger made his boner go away.

"Just stop," he finished in a dramatic demanding tone lifting his hand up to further enunciate his feelings.

An awkward silence ensued between the three of them. Light sat with his knees up, Matsuda feeling like some sort of voyeur, and L back to eating his cake.

He was licking up the frosting off his fork borderline seductively when he paused and finally spoke up.

"Light-kun… combining the knowledge that the game ended with you forfeiting and the evidence I got you ah, _nervous..._ this officially makes you a..."

"What what?" Matsuda asked eagerly as Light crossed his arms.

L grinned.

"...a _loser."_

Matsuda sweatdropped. Light was twitching with anger and L was perfectly content with his cake.

"Uhh, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda spoke up timidly. "I don't think it's the time to joke around with Light right now. He looks really upset - "

"Of course I'm upset!" Light cut in, pointing a finger at L. "And _no one_ would be _joking_ if they said that this just makes YOU a sick sick _SICK_ pervert!"

"You are welcome to think that, but I admit I was under a different impression by the reaction I came across on a certain part of your body - "

Light tugged the handcuffs violently feeling crazy because oh god, L was really going to voice that embarrassing crap out -

"Shut up!" he said quickly before leaning forward to L. "Don't you dare mention it..." he muttered before gathering himself into a composed posture and turning to Matsuda in the blink of an eye. Bipolar or something.

"Listen Matsuda, I did fully intend to hang out for a few hours for your birthday but I'm just not in the _mood_ anymore. I'm sorry but I'm sure you understand..."

Matsuda blinked. "Oh! No, it's totally fine! I understand completely!" He said and looked at the clock. "It's getting late anyways..."

"I apologize as well," L said without a hint of a sorry tone as he got off the floor to stand near Light who was putting as much distance in between them as possible.

"No you don't have to feel bad or anything. I just hope you guys work things out... you know what they say, don't go to sleep angry at someone or you'll die." Matsuda said cheerfully.

"That's a perfect alibi for Light-kun if he chooses to kill me tonight..."

"Ugh!" Light groaned at the accusation. He tugged at the handcuffs. "Going. _Now._ Come on... goodnight Matsuda."

"Byebye~" L waved as he followed the fuming teenager out.

* * *

The two had barely made it out of the door and into the hallway when Light slammed L into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He demanded.

L shrugged, looking smug, and attempted to just push the other off and make his merry way to the room.

Light wasn't having it.

He reached for the thin wrists and pinned them with one hand above L's head.

"You're not going anywhere until you give me some answers," Light said, not caring if this would reflect badly on him. That had crossed the line! So it was L's fault for his rash actions at the moment.

L didn't even struggle, instead letting Light keep the position, an indifferent look on his face.

Light took his submission and silence as a sign to go on.

"Number one!" he started, slamming L's hands against the wall to get the dark eyed attention. "Just what were you trying to accomplish by that sick game!"

"I thought I clearly voiced my reasoning behind it earlier. Even Matsuda understood."

"Oh don't give me that!" Light fumed, annoyed that L was going to act like he hadn't had his hand all over Light's boner less than twenty minutes ago.

"It's rude not to take what someone wants to _give_ you, Light-kun..." L said quietly and Light's cheeks burned, mind automatically taking it suggestively.

He slammed L's wrists against the wall once more and ignored the statement.

"Question number two. Why the _hell_ did you keep touching me even when... when..." Light stammered unable to even say it out loud. He changed tactics. " - I mean, couldn't you fucking tell I didn't like it!"

"You didn't like it or you didn't like that you liked it?" L actually teased and Light fumed again.

"You've always been abusive of your power but now you're just playing dirty!" Light growled his free hand grabbing at L's collar in anger.

"Light-kun..." L warned, a slight edge to his tone as the grip around his wrist tightened. The teen wasn't listening.

"With such a _manipulative_ attitude, you can't expect me to respect someone like you!"

Light was breathing hard after his little outburst and L didn't reply right away. They stared each other down and after a long moment, L's lips curved into a mischievous grin.

"...then don't."

L said it in a low inviting tone of voice before promptly sinking teeth into his bottom lip.

Light blanched.

The words caught him off guard and to his horror, he couldn't help but find the untimely lip bite unbelievably _sexy._ Then the look in L's eyes… no way - was he seducing him!

_No, he's challenging me! He just doesn't think I have the balls to get him back at his own game! Well... we'll see about that_, Light thought as he made up his mind. He was going to get revenge, get L just as flustered and embarrassed as he did to him! It was only fair.

He let go of L's collar, heart pounding loud in his chest at what he was about to actually do.

Without warning, he placed his hand on L's chest instead and with deliberate slowness, dragged it down his slender body. He was silent as he pressed his palm against every rib.

L didn't even look surprised but he sounded notably breathless when he spoke next.

"Light-kun wants to play my game…?"

"What do you think?" Light replied breathlessly.

The heat of the moment was getting him hot but the closeness of L's body against him felt hotter. The submissive position, the borderline seductive L...

He couldn't hold back anymore and he leaned closer, pressing his body flush up against the older man.

He was getting hard again and he knew L could feel it. But then again... L was in the same condition as him, finally looking bothered by the whole thing and that his teasing unexpectedly worked. Light couldn't resist smirking victoriously as he experimentally ground their hips together. He shoved his hand beneath L's shirt, feeling on the smooth skin of his flat stomach before grabbing at the slim hips to grind harder against him. L gasped but didn't make any move to stop the sexual touches. Light's fingers moved to the front of his jeans.

"Light-kun - " L hissed sharply.

"Ryuzaki," Light interrupted, leaning to whisper into L's ear -

"...are you **_nervous_**?"

* * *

**author's note;**

Well that's that! XD The rest is up to our imagination...

This is the first less serious Light/L fic I've ever wrote.

About the so called Nervous game... I heard about a game like this when I was in high school. LOL! Is it true? Who knows... is this crack? No idea... are you gonna review? OF COURSE YOU ARE :"D


End file.
